


You Once Said I Wish

by NothingxRemains



Series: Safe With Me [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Basically, Cuddling, F/M, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Nesting, Other, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Pack Meetings, Pack Sleepovers, Polyamory, Tatiana - Original Character, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingxRemains/pseuds/NothingxRemains
Summary: Derek was never meant to be alpha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Phildel - The Wolf."  
> If you notice the songs all have a similar feel to them, quiet and slow but intense and dangerous. The music is chosen from the perspective of Stiles 'other side.' Also because I like music a lot. 
> 
> Again, thank you for the kudos and comments, I read them all several times to motivate myself into writing more. I should mention that I could refine sentence structures and make it more presentable but I like writing it the way I feel it, yknow?
> 
> Anyway, this is basically a Stiles takeover. Not a whole lot of Stetopher so I added a little at the end. Oops? Enjoy.

Peter and Chris discover something strange about Stiles, a few months after becoming a werewolf. He’s more or less returned to his usual self, with the addition of a few quirks and habits. More often than not he’s gone when they wake up, patrolling the perimeter of the territory. (Peter goes with him sometimes and discovers it took less than a month for Stiles to master a full wolf transformation, like it's as easy as breathing. He’s huge with rich brown, almost copper fur and his human whiskey brown eyes that make Peter lose his focus more often than not.) Together it only takes them a couple hours to go full circle, searching for any stray scents that he doesn't recognize,  anything that makes his nose tickle with magic and his hackles rise. He does acknowledge that not all supernatural beings are out to kill them, but he hasn't  survived this long by giving everyone the benefit of the doubt.

So they have a pack meeting once a week between all pack and pack adjacent members, including the Sheriff and Melissa at Stiles’ insistence. He scents Lydia and Allison upon arrival and exit, and two meetings after starting patrols he has the pack agreeing to take turns patrolling, to different members every night. They need Melissa as their ready healer at all times so that leaves them six designated pairs so each set only has to patrol once a week.

After they get everything sorted out Stiles rips Derek a new one about how pack meetings are supposed to be more than just a doomsday checkup and how his pack bonds are so weak they're basically all omegas. He challenges Derek in front of his pack. Lydia doesn't hesitate, heels striking the concrete sharply as she marches up to Stiles, tilts her chin up the barest inch and lets Stiles thoroughly scent her before going to sit back down.

Its tense and quiet for a minute as nobody moves. Cora acquiesces first, because she knows what a good alpha is supposed to be, what a strong pack looks like; it doesn't hurt that Stiles also has Peter. Erica is next and Boyd follows, when Stiles points out that they left Derek of their own free will, and Cora reminds them that it wasn't Derek who saved them. Scott never submits but he does choose Stiles over Derek, stays quiet when Allison leads him by the hand to stand by her father.

It's just Isaac standing by Derek now, even though his eyes bounce between Erica and Boyd and skitter across Scott and Allison, darting to Derek and then Stiles and back to Erica. Stiles thinks that taking the last beta away from Derek would crush the alpha in a way that Stiles doesn't need. He tries to reign himself in, tamp down his instincts in favor of reason.

“Look,” he starts, when Isaac sways toward them like he almost can't help himself. “Derek, I’m not trying to take everything away from you, okay? You're an asshole with serious anger management issues but I don't hate you.” He begins to cross the distance between them and waves his hand when Peter tries to shadow him. “We’re stronger as one unit. What do you want? To protect everyone? To rebuild the Hale pack? Not be alone?” he asks, stopping about a foot away. Derek's eyes are still alpha red but he doesn't look like he’s restraining the urge to murder Stiles at least. “You were never meant to be alpha, Derek, you know that. Whatever it is you want there's more than one way to get it, just stop fighting it.”

The muscle in his jaw jumps and he’s holding himself taut as a bowstring, piercing stare boring into Stiles like he's searching for something. Then he averts his eyes and tilts his head back a scant couple inches. Stiles is slow and careful, and when he tucks his teeth around Derek's throat he shoulders drop like his strings’ have been cut. A shaky breath escapes him and Stiles scents him before backing away, replacing the proximity with his hand around the other alpha’s nape. Derek makes a quiet broken sound in his throat. “Okay,” he breathes. “Okay.”

\--

So now Derek is still an alpha but Stiles is _the_ alpha of Beacon Hills. He spends four weeks reinforcing the new fledgling pack bonds, a whole day with each member individually with rest days in between because spending too much time away from Peter and Chris still makes him edgy.

It's not too hard because it's summer, so he invites Erica to the Stilinski house and they spend it with music playing and cookies baking and Erica showing Stiles how to paint nails but painting his toes a bright blood red and letting him practice on her toes with a vibrant glittery gold. He brushes her hair and looks up video tutorials on basic braids and Peter shows up halfway through his third attempt and smoothly takes over. She's brought her make up kit and things so he settles for twin braids with green ribbons threaded through them and clips her bangs back with a cute little green bow hair clip, helps her put together a color pallet for her makeup and she gets to put some on Stiles and, surprisingly, Peter. They eat a handful of peanut butter cookies and then spend the next hour making twelve gift bags in squares of plastic and tied with different colored ribbons and hot gluing other random decorations. There's a couple of mishaps where the bag itself ends up glued shut and they have to remake a couple but they finish by the time the sheriff comes home. He doesn't ask about Stiles’ beige eyeshadow or Peter’s winged eyeliner or why they all have lipgloss on, why the kitchen's a mess. Just asks who’s making what for dinner and says “One of those better be for me,” while eyeballing the cookie bags in the middle of the dining table. Peter makes three cheese tortellini and they settle down on the couch together after to rewatch Batman movies and bicker over discrepancies from the comics while they cuddle with Stiles in the middle, until Erica falls asleep tucked under his arm and a pack bond glows tentatively bright in his mind.

He does the same with all the others, learns a lot and does his best to remember. Isaac is staying with Derek until he turns eighteen in less than a year. They play video games and he learns Isaac's favorite kind of pizza and helps him with his summer homework and learns that Derek found him cowering in an empty grave. The tall beta inches his way closer over the span of a couple hours until their sides are completely pressed together and they take a nap on the living room floor before he hesitantly scents Stiles and leaves.

Boyd kicks his ass at a couple different games and is not actually much of a meat eater, though he does put away three quarters of a cheese pizza by himself. He learns that Boyd has a younger sister that went missing and a baby sister that mostly depends on him because his mother is a drug addict that never gets out of bed and his father is a workaholic who is hardly ever home. Tatiana is an adorable four year old that toddles to the door when they walk through it. Boyd and Stiles talk about including her, raising her in the pack, and the beta promises to think about it. She sees Stiles painted toes and asks unbelievably politely if he can paint hers too. He’s still shaky at it so Boyd paints them and lets her paint both of their fingernails a bright pink.

With Lydia he brings a handful of Peter's dusty tomes and the man himself. She still doesn't like him (reasonably) but they sit in her sunroom and lets her pick his brain while Stiles rubs soothing circles on her ankle where she's placed her feet in his lap. He bonds with Allison without Chris there to act like a buffer the way they both know he probably will, sit side by side on the couch in her little apartment with about a foot of space between them. He tells her about what Gerard did to him and the two betas in her basement, she tells him about the Kate she knew who wasn't a psychotic mass murderer, all the things she taught her and how often she stopped to question herself about things she thought she knew. Stiles rummages around her kitchen and makes them two cups of hot cocoa, middle of the summer be damned, she puts on some music and they sit facing each other and legs stretched out, pressed together from hip to toes. Later she kicks his ass a couple times with hand to hand combat and they take a nap on the carpet, and they patrol the border together before he sees her home and goes to where he can practically hear his own bed calling to him.

Cora he ends up taking clothes shopping, with Peter to tag along for family bonding and fashion consultation, and foot the bill despite Stiles assuring them that he can cover it. Peter wanders off for a little while and Cora tells him that he’s not the same as she remembers, darker and jagged around the edges, but they all are and it bothers her a little but she accepts it. Stiles observes that's she's broody and not very talkative but she does tell him in bits and pieces of what she remembers, of Derek and Peter, how big their family was and chasing each other around the house half shifted, of when her aunt handed her her human baby cousin and taught her how to be careful and her mom and Laura taking her shopping just like this. They drive to the preserve and wrestle and run a few hours, and Stiles lets her and Peter run the border to spend some time together without him while he wanders the forest quietly. They can hear Derek awake up in the loft so they drop her off outside, and she scents both of them briefly before gathering her things out of the trunk and leaving.

\--

Stiles spends a few days hemming and hawing over Scott and Derek in equal measures; he doesn't want to force Scott to submit but that kind of behavior from a beta can only be tolerated for so long, and Derek is basically allergic to emotions, especially positive ones, and Stiles knows he's gonna have to walk on eggshells the whole day if he has any hope of getting the man to loosen up.  Two pack meetings come in the meantime and he brings his Xbox to Derek's, orders a few pizza's and picks up some sodas as well as some of the biggest pillows and softest blankets he can find at the store, throws in a fluffy carpet and a fitted sheet for good measure, and tops it off with a small army of beanbag chairs. He ends up commandeering the loft, cajoling Derek into bringing a table downstairs. He drags the couch out from against the wall and sets the small corner table up there instead with the TV and Xbox. Turns the couch around and leaves enough room between the two to lay the carpet out and frame it with the bean bag chairs, uses it as a placemat for his pillow arrangement. Straps it all in place with the fitted sheet and arranges the blankets so they're all showing and overlapping, with an extra neatly folded and draped over the middle cushion of the couch.

Derek looks a little vexed and Peter just looks amused, but it's so worth it. It's hard for Stiles to convince everyone to sit within five feet of each other, but they make it work. Chris is tucked into the corner of the couch closest to the door, with his legs propped up in Peter’s lap and Cora in the other corner. Derek is curled up in front of her with his shoulder pressed to Stiles’, whose relaxed against Peter's shins. Allison is leaning her head on Chris’s thigh with Scott’s legs nestled between her and Stiles. Scott gets his ass handed to him by Erica where she's mirroring his position between Stiles and Derek, Isaac’s feet tucked into her side from where he’s sitting on a beanbag, eyes glued to the screen and also getting his ass kicked. Lydia is in the other beanbag next to Allison, feet perched on the other girl's thighs and a book that Peter lent her in her lap that's mostly on banshees and, unsurprisingly, in archaic Latin.

Boyd couldn't  make it, something about his sister that only Stiles and Erica are aware of, but he promised to bring her with him to the next one so the alpha tries not to mind it. Cora and Erica are the most competitive and Stiles has to rebuff them quite a few times when they snipe at each other too much. Melissa and John(half the pack acted liked they were being told some great secret when they learned his first name, much to the amusement of both Stilinskis) stop by at different times for about half an hour on their way to work, looking upon the mountain of pillows and teenagers with amusement and snagging some pizza. They say goodbye to their kids and head off to work.

Stiles almost gets into an argument with Derek and Lydia when they try to leave(“You have to at least try or this isn't gonna work!”) but in the end they both stay. Chris and Peter sleep on the couch, the guys shuck their jeans off and the girls stuff their bras in their purses and it takes about half an hour after Stiles puts on a movie for everyone to settle down. He’s positioned parallel to the couch and pressed up against it with a blanket over his legs and a corner pillow tucked under his head and over his feet, with everyone else lined up like ducks and using him as a literal body pillow. It starts with Lydia level on his shoulder blade and ends with Scott on a pillow over his feet.

They all drop off one by one to the sounds of Princess Bride, Stiles listening contently while their heartbeats slow, until he closes his eyes as the credits roll.

The first thing Stiles notices is the sound of a frying pan. He wakes up sideways on his stomach with someone curled into one side and someone else using his other side as a headrest, at least two pillows and three heads pinning his legs down and his hand numb where it's pinned under somebody's torso. He has to spit hair out of his mouth and he’s really confused as to how Allison ended up with her face shoved into his shoulder when she was down by his knees. He cranes his head up to see her laying across what looks like Isaac and Erica, who has her head on his hip. It's Lydia curled up in his other side and Derek and Cora holding snoring softly over his legs. The room is barely lit with the first rays of sunlight but there's someone in the kitchen frying potatoes. He can smell something leafy that adds a bit of freshness to the air and bacon that's adding drool to the line already crusted on his cheek.

He doesn't realize he’s doing anything until Peter comes over and sits on the bean bag with his legs outside the nest. He’s rumbling deep in his chest, loud and content, and when he realizes it the sound stutters and dies in his chest. Peter just laughs quietly and runs his fingers through Stiles’ tangled heap of bedhead. The alpha looks up and notices that one side of the bean bag fortress has disappeared and he sees them lined up in front of the giant window overlooking the town and is suddenly glad it's on the west side of the building. The table has been cleared from what he can see and replaced with a stack of plates; that's all he can see from his position in the pillows, anyway.

Stiles squirms and wiggles until he can sit up greeting his boyfriend with a kiss and a cheek smush that ends with Stiles drawing in deep breaths from the curve of his neck, sliding further out of the sleep pile until he’s completely curled around Peter. The elder beta just smirks while Cora gives them the side eye until she decides they aren't going to do something justifiably inappropriate and complaint-worthy.

A half hour later finds everyone fully awake or half asleep on the bean bags, munching away on the bacon, scrambled eggs, and fried cheesy potatoes that Chris made, drinking water or orange juice or milk that Peter went to the store to get before anyone else woke up. The pack lazes around for another couple hours but slowly trickle out the door in twos and threes, as not everyone has a car.

\--

Stiles is beyond happy about the progress they've made, but he does spend the entire time between then and the next pack meeting with Chris and Peter only. The three of them have been in a committed relationship for less than six months so the desire to have copious amounts of sex hasn't quite dissipated, but it's less than it was. They go running through the woods and take turns hunting each other, Peter teaches him small tricks and tidbits of useful information. He learns how the Hales taught their young to control the shift, that humans can be born into a werewolf family. His brain gets wrapped up in things like genetics and dominant and recessive genes.

“What is it about the bite that turns someone? Is it like saliva or a venom straight to the bloodstream? Hey is whatever that makes a werewolf identifiable in blood? Its chance whether a kid is born human or wolf right? The families or primarily werewolf members or are human children common? Do werewolf traits still affect the human kids? Like slightly better senses or instincts…”

It goes on like that for a couple hours, the three of them bouncing questions off each other and theorizing. There's not a lot of answers, because as smart as Peter is he’s never questioned his heritage and he never thought about studying the difference between humans and werewolves on a physiological level.

Stiles checks in to make sure it's Erica and Boyd's turn to run the patrol before they leave the preserve to go back to their apartment. Stiles isn't a hundred percent committed to living there, but he is there more often than not. They get home about eight and Peter makes them a late dinner, and they curl up on the couch to watch Lucy, a sci-fi movie with a plot detailed and unpredictable enough to hold both werewolves’ attention. Chris has already seen this movie so he watches them instead, listens to them banter and try to predict the end, smiling to himself when Peter pops his claws because something unexpected happens, while Stiles is too busy using the information to recalculate his prediction. The ending sneaks up on them and they sit there in stunned silence for a few minutes before Peter gets up and goes in the room; Stiles takes a few more minutes, and Chris just watches him in amusement.

He pays for it by getting hauled over a bony teenage shoulder and tossed down onto the mattress next to Peter, the impact leaving him disoriented for a minute. Stiles has already stripped his shirt off and starts kissing him like he’s trying to eat him, but he doesn't miss the rope Peter is coiling around his wrists. He struggles to the best of his abilities just to make them sweat for it, but he doesn't last long weaponless against two werewolves. Peter gets his arms pinned and makes Chris suck in a breath by his tight his grip is.

He looks up and finds red eyes staring down at him from inches away, feels fear make his heart stutter and lust make his breath quicken. Stiles takes a deep breath and smiles, waits until Peter has his wrists fastened to the bedrail before drawing away. He turns his head to see Stiles pulling a familiar medium sized box out of the closet, and his body reacts despite the trepidation that accompanies it.

  
It's going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I can make the next one just PWP, basically where it leaves off at the end, if that's what you guys want. Or, I can do something else if anybody has requests. I'm basically making shit up as I go so I'll probably end up doing PWP anyway but I'm not a hundred percent sure what, if anything, will come after.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
